


pink ribbons and lips

by undercookeddaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Choking, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Kozume Kenma, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, kenma's a lil bit bratty, kuroo and kenma are gonna get married, kuroo likes boys in skirts, they have a degradee type situation going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercookeddaichi/pseuds/undercookeddaichi
Summary: Kenma’s wearing the girls’ uniform and Kuroo likes that a little too much.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 620





	pink ribbons and lips

Kuroo barely registers the ball as it whips past him, the sound of it slamming against hardwood echoing around the gymnasium but sounding muffled in his ears. He could have easily picked it up. They all know that, but no one acknowledges it other than Lev, and he only rolls his eyes and groans.

“Why do we even have practice when Kenma isn’t here?” He complains, stretching long arms and letting his grey hair damp with sweat fall to one side of his forehead.

Kuroo vaguely tilts his head at the name. Kenma Kenma Kenma. He wasn’t at school today nor did he come to practice after texting Kuroo that he wasn’t feeling well early this morning. He didn’t say much more than that, and he hasn’t responded to the other texts Kuroo had sent him throughout the day. Regardless, even if they had been texting all day, the rest of the team knows Kuroo becomes significantly sloppy if his boyfriend isn’t on the court with him.

It’s not that they were out to everyone as a couple. They weren’t officially. But after Kuroo came out as gay at the beginning of last year and Kenma quietly told his teammates one by one over the past few months (at Kuroo’s insistence), along with the way Kuroo grabs Kenma’s ass in the clubroom when he thinks no one’s looking, and how Kema doesn’t wander farther than an arms length from Kuroo at any given moment, everyone who knows them knows. It’s also the only explanation as to why Kuroo zones out so badly when Kenma misses practice.

“Alright, let’s end early.” Yaku announces. The rest of the boys agree, and there’s a flurry of volleyballs flying into baskets and clattering as mops are pulled from the clubroom and panting as they latch onto water bottles.

He leans in next to Kuroo, placing a gruff hand on his shoulder. “Let us take care of cleaning up today.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen as he’s ripped from a daydream about Kenma’s thighs, and he nods appreciatively. He doesn’t waste any time throwing his clothes off in the clubroom, stuffing them in his bag, taking a quick sip of water, and greedily launching his fingers upon his phone.

**2 new messages from : Kenma ^^ <3**

His heart rate takes off in his chest as he opens it, licking his lips.

K : _**come over when youre done with practice ~**_

And then, there’s a picture.

Kuroo’s breath catches in his throat. Static electricity abruptly takes off out of his chest into the rest of his body through his blood, hot and fast and heavy.

Kenma, on his bed, on his knees, palms pressed down against black sheets and hands propping his body up in between his thighs, his head hidden beneath the curtain of blonde hair framing his face on either side, but tilted just enough that Kuroo can see his golden eyes looking up apprehensively at the camera. Teasing.

But the part that makes Kuroo’s mouth dry and warmth spark in the pit of his stomach is the frilly, pink skirt around his waist. He can make out a pink ribbon tied on the back of Kenma’s head. The matching white girls’ uniform top hugs his torso just right, just the way Kuroo likes it.

Even before they started dating, Kenma knew Kuroo had a thing for boys in skirts. He took it upon himself to collect a myriad of girls’ uniforms to surprise Kuroo when they decided they were finally ready to have sex a few months ago, but otherwise, he usually only wears them when he’s in an especially bratty mood.

Kuroo’s head starts spinning with all sorts of automatic thoughts, thoughts like, “I wonder if he’s wearing anything under that skirt,” and, “What a little fucking slut.”

Before he’s aware of it, his body moves on its accord as he hurries out of the gym into the warmth of the early Friday evening.

“Have fun!” Lev shouts behind him.

He ignores him, thumbs hastily texting Kenma back.

T: _**What happened to you not feeling well?**_

K: _**i was just tired. i’m better now**_

T: _**I’m on my way**_

K: _**you should hurry**_

T: _**You can wait 10 minutes**_

K: _**can i?**_

Kuroo grinds his teeth together.

T: **_I better not find out you’ve been touching yourself while I was gone_**

It takes a ridiculously long minute or two for Kenma to respond and Kuroo’s eyes are so focused on the three moving bubbles that he almost trips on the sidewalk.

K: _**i feel so good**_

The sound that escapes Kuroo’s mouth almost sounds like a growl.

_**8 minutes.**_ Kuroo sends back, picking up his pace even more. He can feel heat pooling below his waistband, images of Kenma jerking himself off taking control over his instincts.

K: _**too long**_

Kuroo seethes. **_Don’t you dare cum._**

Kenma doesn’t respond. Kuroo shakes his head as he runs, biting his lip and ignoring his half-hard dick hidden by his sweatshirt. He has a bad feeling about his boyfriend’s unresponsiveness. It’s fine, he thinks, he’ll just have to think of an appropriate punishment.

He rounds the corner into Kenma’s driveway, taking note of the lack of cars meaning that he’s home alone, and opens the unlocked front door without knocking. He rushes to take his shoes off and throws his stuff next to the door. His mind hazy with Kenma’s smell in his nose and boiling heat in his dick, he practically storms up the stairs to Kenma’s bedroom.

Kuroo all but slams the door open to find Kenma splayed on his bed, blonde hair spread messily underneath him like a halo, the bow in his hair coming undone, pink skirt ruffled and just barely covering him to his mid-thighs. His eyes are half-lidded and cheeks flushed bright pink as his chest rises and falls in the sexiest fucking way. His palms are up on either side of his head, and Kuroo notices white fluid running down Kenma’s fingertips. There’s some leaking out from underneath his skirt, too. Just like he expected.

“What have you been up to, kitten?”

Kenma’s eyes dart up to Kuroo’s. A chill runs up his body at Kuroo’s deep tone of voice and how dilated his pupils are, dark and lustful. He feels a tiny sense of pride realizing that he was successful in making Kuroo desperate. That’s why he wore the uniform Kuroo loves to see him in the most, after all.

“Nothing,” Kenma says in his quiet voice.

“Are you sure you want to be lying to me right now, kitten?” Kuroo steps into the room and shuts the door behind him, taking in the state of his boyfriend. Just seeing him in his little pink skirt makes his dick twitch.

Kenma shrugs.

“I told you not to cum, didn’t I?”

Kenma shrugs again.

In one swift motion, Kuroo throws himself over Kenma’s body, gripping Kenma’s wrists on either side of him above his head. Kenma gasps, even moans a little.

“How are you going to make it up to me, kitten?”

Kenma just looks up into his boyfriend’s dark eyes, and then he pulls one hand out of Kuroo’s grasp to place delicate fingers against his boyfriend’s waistband. He bites his bottom lip. Kuroo laughs darkly, sending another chill up Kenma’s spine.

“Is that what you want? You want my cock, kitten?”

Kenma nods.

“Are you sure you deserve it?”

Kenma looks away, curling his fingers against Kuroo’s sweatshirt.

“I don’t think you do. Not yet. Not after you disobeyed me. That wouldn’t be fair, would it, princess?” He reaches his free hand over to Kenma’s bedside table, pulling the drawer open and digging around for the metal he’s searching for. He doesn’t take his eyes off Kenma's as he pulls handcuffs out.

“Aren’t you such a little slut,” He dangles them above Kenma. “You always keep these right next to your bed.”

Kenma looks at them like he’s hungry.

Kuroo yanks the uniform off of Kenma’s torso, up over his head and onto the floor. Then, he roughly pulls Kenma’s hands up to the blonde’s face and leans down to run his tongue along Kenma’s earlobe.

“Clean yourself off,” he whispers.

Kenma nudges his nose against Kuroo’s wrist, and then his lips trail down to his own hands. He begins to lap up his cum, humming quietly at his sweet taste and blushing at how intense Kuroo’s gaze is. Kuroo’s dick pulses as he watches.

Once there’s no more cum on Kenma’s hands, he roughly pulls both of Kenma’s arms above the blonde’s head, pushing the handcuffs onto his wrists and tightening them enough that he can’t move, but not enough that it hurts. He knows Kenma likes it rough, but he’s careful to make sure Kenma is comfortable since he doesn’t always speak up for himself when he isn’t. They’re perfect for each other in that way.

He finds the ribbon in Kenma’s hair and pulls it out. Kenma whimpers as his boyfriend brings it under his neck, tugging at both ends and tying it into a tight bow. He can breathe fine, but it’s tight enough that it might leave a mark. Kuroo likes to leave marks.

Kuroo lightly runs his fingertips down Kenma’s arms, to his flushed cheeks, down his neck which he gives a little squeeze and gets a moan from Kenma, and down the sides of his pale body. He lets his hands wander down past his skirt and smirks as he feels Kenma’s bare ass underneath. Of course he’s not wearing anything under it.

Kenma gasps and bites his lower lip again as Kuroo squeezes his ass, hard, sinking his fingers into Kenma’s soft flesh.

“Mine.” Kuroo breathes into Kenma’s ear.

Kenma whines and squirms, trying to move his hands apart, but he’s stopped by the handcuffs. He bucks his hips upward trying to find any friction for the hardness growing under his skirt, but Kuroo adjusts his waist away from.

“No, kitten.” Kuroo kisses the top of his boyfriend’s nose.

He moves his lips down so they’re just above Kenma’s, but he doesn’t kiss him. Kenma jerks his head up trying to get their mouths to connect, but again, Kuroo pulls away.

“Not yet.”

Kuroo slides off of Kenma’s body, their hips grinding against each other for a fleeting second, and turns his attention to the bulge pushing against Kenma’s skirt. He slowly pulls his skirt up and takes Kenma’s length into his hand.

“T-Tetsurou…” Kenma gasps.

“Moan for me, kitten.” Kuroo growls.

He starts to pump Kenma slowly, way too slowly, teasing his slit with his thumb and relishing in the sounds coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Nng- T-Tetsurou… Ahhh- it’s- it’s so, g-good,” Kenma whimpers, eyes squeezed shut.

“Keep your eyes on me, princess.” Kuroo commands.

Kenma obeys, their eyes locking as Kuroo continues to pump him and play with his pre-cum in a way that makes Kenma want to fucking scream. Abruptly, Kuroo picks up the pace and meets Kenma’s bucking hips humping into Kuroo’s hand halfway, finally giving Kenma the friction he wants.

“Tetsurou, I’m- I’m close,” Kenma moans. Kuroo smiles and instantly pulls his hand away. Kenma gasps, shocked at the sudden cold air hitting his painfully hard length. Just when he was about to cum… Kenma bucks his hips up frantically, but Kuroo shushes him.

“Did I say you could cum yet, princess?”

Kenma could cry at how desperate he is. He shakes his head and tries to yank his hands out of the handcuffs in vain.

Kuroo tears his sweatshirt off and pulls his shorts off, too, wearing only his black briefs as he climbs over his boyfriend’s body again. Their erections brush against one another as he finally pushes their mouths together. When Kenma tries to force his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, Kuroo bites on Kenma’s lower lip and gives his neck a squeeze. Kenma understands the message and lets his mouth go limp as Kuroo kisses him aggressively. His tongue roams freely in Kenma’s mouth.

When Kuroo pulls away, he places his fingers on the edge of Kenma’s swollen lips.

“Suck,” He growls.

Kenma takes his fingers in greedily, lathering his boyfriend up as much as he possibly can and getting even more hot and bothered thinking about what’s coming. Once Kuroo decides that he’s wet enough, he pulls away and slides his hand underneath Kenma’s skirt up to his entrance.

The sound Kenma makes as Kuroo’s first finger enters him could make Kuroo come alone.

“You feel a bit looser than normal.” Kuroo says as he slides a second finger in. “That wouldn’t be because you were playing with yourself, would it?”

Kenma’s eyebrows slant and his eyes almost slide entirely shut at the feeling of a third finger being added into him. He strains against the ribbon around his neck trying to make it feel tighter. He ignores Kuroo’s question.

“Well? What is it, kitten?” Kuroo abruptly stops, leaving his fingers unmoving inside of Kenma.

Kenma moans out of frustration and tries to move his hips against Kuroo’s fingers, but Kuroo places his free hand against Kenma’s waist to stop him.

“Answer me.”

Kenma swallows and looks away. “I was.”

“Good boy. Good for telling the truth.” Kuroo resumes thrusting his fingers into Kenma. “But I never said you could do that, did I?” He adds a fourth finger.

Dark spots flash in Kenma’s vision. Kuroo’s usually slower and more deliberate when prepping him, but today he has an air of aggression about him that makes Kenma’s heart explode rapidly in his chest. He really, really likes it.

“Look at you. Look how fucking helpless you look, kitten. You’re just a slut for my dick, huh? Is that right, princess?”

Kenma nods dizzily, desperately, passionately. Kuroo drags his hand up over Kenma’s body, over his throbbing length and up to his nipples. The moan that escapes Kenma’s mouth almost sounds like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Tell me how much you want it, kitten.”

While his fingers relentlessly stretch out his ass, Kuroo’s other hand handles Kenma’s chest with enough delicacy to make Kenma’s head spin even more.

“T-Tetsurou.. I-I want it… s-so bad… I-I need-d it, you- I need y-your cock, T-Tetsurou…” Kenma can barely form the words.

“Do you deserve it, princess?” Kuroo gives Kenma an especially hard thrust.

“N-no.”

“Why’s that?”

“I… wasn’t good.” Kenma whispers. His heart pounds at the look on Kuroo’s dark face. He can’t wait much longer.

“Why weren’t you good?”

“Because I-I came.. Without you....”

“And what does that make you?”

Kenma moans exceptionally loud, and Kuroo can’t wait much longer, either. He yanks his fingers out of Kenma to pull his briefs off and positions himself over Kenma’s slender body. Kenma cries out as he takes both of their dicks in his hand, pressing them together and giving them long, slow, agonizing pumps.

“Say it, kitten.”

“I’m a slut.” Kenma whimpers.

“You’re my fucking slut.”

And with that, Kuroo yanks the lube out of Kenma’s dresser and lathers some across his length. He puts his palm underneath Kenma’s mouth.

“Spit,”

Kenma does, and Kuroo wipes it on his dick along with the lube.

“Say it again, Tetsurou,” Kenma says softly.

Kuroo smirks and roughly pulls Kenma towards him by the hips. His dick touches Kenma’s entrance.

“You’re such a fucking slut, kitten. You’re mine. You’re all mine. You’re my fucking slut.”

He grips Kenma’s waist as he pushes into him.

“Ah, fuck, you’re tighter than I thought you would be.” Kuroo inhales shakily.

Kenma groans into Kuroo’s chest, squeezing his small hands against the handcuffs and trying not to cum from the feeling of Kuroo inside of him alone.

Kuroo pushes Kenma’s legs up so his knees almost touch his shoulders as he starts to fuck him. He slides in as slowly as his body will allow, pulling out equally as slow and almost to the point that he slips out of him, but doesn’t. Kenma’s lips find Kuroo’s collarbone and he bites down.

“Be patient.” Kuroo breathes.

He keeps this steady but teasing pace for several minutes, until Kenma is restless beneath him with breathy noises and moans that fill the room and make Kuroo tighten his grip on Kenma’s skin. He loves it when Kenma’s in this state. Heavy eyelids, pink swollen lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair, begging for Kuroo with his sighs. Kuroo leans down with bared teeth, kissing and biting on Kenma’s neck and collarbone and shoulders. He loves seeing the instant gratification he gets from seeing the red marks that he likes to think show the whole world that Kenma is his and his alone.

Finally, he hits Kenma’s core in a way that makes Kenma sob rather than moan and his entire body shiver with ecstasy. Once Kuroo finds his prostate, he takes off into Kenma, letting his muscles take over as he fucks his boyfriend with ruthless force. With every thrust, Kenma lets out a loud whimper than only makes Kuroo want to fuck him faster, harder. Kenma’s still wearing his skirt, and it flutters as their bodies take in each other greedily.

“Tetsurou,” Kenma moans.

Kuroo keeps one hand against Kenma’s thigh and moves the other to his boyfriend’s throat, tightening his grip around the ribbon.

“Princess,” Kuroo rumbles.

“I’m so clos-”

Kenma was already sensitive after his previous orgasm and Kuroo’s teasing was enough to make him throbbing by his touches alone. He stutters and his back arches as his orgasm suddenly overcomes his entire body, his cum splattering on both his and Kuroo’s stomach and onto his skirt. His moans become more breathy as he rides out the feeling of pure pleasure, amplified by the tightness around his throat.

“I’m not done yet, kitten.”

Kuroo keeps his hand on Kenma’s neck as he quickens his pace even more. The way Kenma’s body falls limp to Kuroo’s pounding is his favorite sight. He leans down to press their mouths together. Kenma whimpers as their tongues collide, hot and desperate, and Kuroo continues to fuck him until the warmth around his dick is overpowering.

“Fuck.” He empties himself as deep as he possibly can inside Kenma. He gives Kenma a few more thrusts to fill up his boyfriend, letting the last of his cum drip out inside him, and pulls out as he takes his fingers away from Kenma’s throat.

He doesn’t have time to clean up or suggest a bath before Kenma snuggles against his chest, pulling Kuroo’s arm over his body to hold him.

“Thank you,” Kenma says softly.

Kuroo pants for a moment, collecting himself and his breath before he kisses the top of Kenma’s blonde head. “Of course, baby. Was that okay?”

“Yes. It was perfect.”

“I wasn’t too aggressive with you?”

“No. I liked it. I would’ve told you if you were.”

“Okay.” Kuroo gently runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s sweet-smelling hair. “I missed you at practice today.”

“I know.”

“I’m a shitty captain when you’re not there.” He laughs.

“I know.” Kenma squirms closer to him.

“You want me to stay over tonight?”

“Obviously.”

Kuroo laughs again. “Good. I had some ideas about what we can wear at our wedding.”

“I already told you I’m not wearing this skirt.”

“I’ll change your mind.”

“I doubt it.”

He presses delicate kisses all over his hair and tugs Kenma’s chin up so he can kiss his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally plants a long, sweet one on his lips.

“Okay, kitten.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i havent written a smut since 8th grade so i hope its ok!! i really like the idea of kuroo being into boys in skirts ^^ they're canon dating, you can't tell me otherwise,, anyway thank you for reading!!!! i appreciate it so so much and i hope youre reading it at 1am and getting hot and bothered or smthn lol. ily :D xoxo  
> [my tumblr](https://undercookeddaichi.tumblr.com/)  
> [my instagram!!](https://instagram.com/leftoverbokuto?igshid=1jmbu8777iur)


End file.
